Time Warp
by Starleap
Summary: A new ship and crew have accidentally gone back in time to save Earths history from aliens.They are going from First Contact to the American Civil War and futher. NEED REVIEWS! REVIEW OR DIE!


Captain Chris Tubernan walked on to the bridge of wonderful U.S.S. Striker. He loved her. He had commanded the Striker for 5 years now. She had been to may battles and come back alive with him. To him, Striker had a heart of steel. And she did too.

Chris left that heart with his chief engineer and good friend Obeska. When he first came on, Obeska hated him. Being a Teloranitan, who are very suspicious but friendly, they soon became friends. They grew very fond of each other. They trusted their lives to each other. And the Striker.

A ship that Chris was going to miss. He had just been promoted to Admiral. He wanted to refuse but due to the circumstances he couldn't. And now he was on due speed to Earth where he would meet the Admiral's commotion to be promoted and meet the new captain of the Striker. He wanted to see if the girl could handle the Striker. Her file said she had an outstanding record. But he wasn't sure.

Chris stepped off the turbolift and on to the bridge. He sat in his chair and looked toward the viewscreen at the stars shooting by. He would also miss that.

"Captain. A strange energy spike is appearing in a nearby nebula."

"What type of energy is it Commander Lisa."

"Unknown. Should we investigate?"

"Yes. To good a chance to miss. A new energy. Who knows what it could be."

"Aye sir."

Chris pressed a button on the side of his chair.

"1st officer Harry. Report to the bridge."

5 minutes later Harry Earl was on the bridge.

"What is it sir?"

"An unknown energy source has appeared in a nearby nebula. We changed course to investigate."

"Are you sure you didn't turn to belay the inevitable?"

"Well I guess one last mission with the Striker is a good thing. Yes, maybe I did."

"Well in that case, lets go."

"Well what is out there Lisa?"

"A ship. Unknown class radiation the energy from before. I can barely pick it up on sensors. I think that is why they are in this nebula."

"Hail them."

"Aye. Getting a response."

"On screen."

On the viewscreen appeared a alien of a very dark shade of gray. Almost black. Dark blue eyes and a almost sticky looking nose.

"Hello, I am Captain Chirs Tubernan of the Federation Starship Striker. Please state your name and… species.

"We are the Unarians. We are just conducting a survey of a nearby nebula."

"Did you know you have entered Federation space?"

"We are unaware of your… Federation. We are sorry to have crossed your borders. We will be gone soon. About 5 minutes. We will never cross this boundery without permission again. Unawareness of laws is no reason to disobey them.

"Sir," said Harry, "these people seem to have a higher respect towards laws then normal races."

"Noted. We will stay here with you to escort you home. We have never heard of your species. We would wish to meet you."

"No. We will be gone soon. Please leave. Hurry."

The screen went dark.

"What was that about?"

"I want to stay and see. Leave the nebula and come back into so they can't see us with sensors. The nebulas affect should help us."

10 minutes later they were still waiting for something to happen.

"They said they would be gone in 5 minutes."

"Relax. Maybe they have different time measures."

"Captain a great energy spike in that unknown energy we had on sensors before. It's encompassing the Unarian's ship. It is encompassing us."

"Full reverse. NOW!"

"We can't. Helm is not responding."

"We are fully encompassed. Wait. It has disappeared. Captain, we are at Earth!"

"EARTH! How?"

"I don't know. When the energy disappeared we were… here.

"Uhhh, Captain."

"What?"

"Look at the viewscreen."

On the outside ship viewscreen, Chris saw 2 ships. The U.S.S. Enterprise-E and a Borg Sphere coming out of a time warp.

"My God. I remember something like this. The Enterprise went back in time to stop the Borg from destroying Earth. Scan Earth!"

"Sir?"

"Do it."

"Yes sir… Captain, we are back in time. We are back at First Contact. With Captain Picard.


End file.
